Concentration Camps in Chawosauria
In Chawosauria, Concentration Camps are build by Chawallian Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt to get rid of Minorities and or Criminals, Chawosauria's abuses to the prisoners was very overhigh, the Chawosaurians had been over filling the camps. The camps were not like Nazi Concentration Camps, they were many and many prisoners listed in the concentration camps, people were listed as minorities and were not considered as perfect, the people who died in the camps are Christians, Jews, Muslims, Blacks, Whites, Homophobes, Southern Americans and Aryans, Gingers and more. The Chawallians were not friendly to the minorities and they had been unfriendly to Latinos and Immigrants, the Chawallians enslaved prisoners and do rape the prisoners as well and do not discipline the other prisoners for sexual assault, there is no rules in the concentration camps involves sexual activity and the Chawallians forced prisoners to have babies as experiments. The Chawallians forced the Christians to engage in sexual activity with the most disgusting people and forced them to engage in sexual activity with immigrants, the Chawallians would also rape the children and rape those who refused to execute an order. The Chawallians beaten those children who refused to eat their foods and those who are biracial, do not get to eat, those who are white of European ancestry, they get to eat overpass food, those who refused to eat the foods, were shot History (1941-2015) Chawallian Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt signed the Concentration Camp Act of 1941 to imprison those who were minorities, the Chawallians rounded up all of these minorities of those who were considered not perfect for society and Timothy arrested Christian to Christian, the Chawallians were very ruff as of the year of 1975, the Chawallians placed the conquered people into reservations and built reservation Concentration Camps. Life in the Chawallian Concentration Camps The Chawallians had displaced all minorities and placed into Reservation Concentration Camps of the conquered peoples and replaced all of the conquered peoples with Decarians, the Chawallians had brutally beaten the minorities and also, Timothy ordered the massive sludge hammer beatings on their children and Chawallian Soldiers began raping children once turned 12 and the Chawallians had been taking their toys and their cloths and the Chawallians kidnapped the children and killed them and or enslaved them with such brutality. Feeding the Minority Prisoners The Chawallians called prison food, Grub and the food is three tons worse than prison food in the United States and the food is moldy and prisoners are forced to eat the food, the Chawallians would attack the prisoner and force food into his or her mouth, the Chawallians had beaten the prisoners with sludge hammers and those who had misbehaved, faced starvation for three years, the prisoners suffer of diseases which the Chawallians didn't care about, all women must have shaved heads and so as men and Chawosaurians are forced to sleep in cold hard beds Baths and Beds Beds are hard and ice cold, showers are not private, the Chawallians did not grant the prisoners with privacy rights, sexual assault was allowed in every single concentration camp, Timothy passed prisoner codes to discipline the prisoners, the Chawallians did not believe the prisoners deserve any warmth, they took away all blankets in 1973 and the prisoners were forced to sleep with any sheets, blankets, pillows or a mattress, all mattresses were all token away in 1974 and the Chawallians forced the prisoners to sleep in the not warm prison cell all barefoot with no blanks, no mattress or sheets, no pillows, just a cold hard solid metal bed. Organizing the Prisoners According to Racial Discrimination, all prisoners were all separated on the basis of race, gender and religion, the Chawallians had the most largest black concentration camps in Chawosauria and all of them were beaten and raped, their children were very badly beaten by hammers, Chawallians pulled black little girls by their hairs and force beaten the girl, the Chawallians had beaten so many whites and asians, the Chawallians so badly took solid metal boards and beat the hispanic children, the Chawallians had disconnected their body parts and made them spit blood out. Boundaries of the Concentration Camps The Chawallians set up land limits on some camps, if any prisoner crosses the limit, they get shot and or forced to shoot themselves infront of their families, the Chawallians would beat the prisoners with sludge hammers and the Chawallians would beat their children with their metal boots. The Chawallians had guns to shoot the prisoner in case attempts to escape, the Chawallians were allowed to cannibalize the prisoners until Antonio Kingston signed the document that prohibited cannibalism on prisoners, the Chawallians in 2015 signed EPICE which causes the emergency watch on the prisoners. Prisoners under EPICE During the signing of EPICE, the prisoners lost all rights to health and the Chawallians handed some of the camps to the Chawmanians and the prisoners never had been given anything by the rebels and they had not gave them any food or health care. The Chawmanians made the prisoners overwork and they were ordered to give up their beds and had to sleep on the hard cold solid rocky floor and the Prisoners were not respected by the rebels. The Chawmanians had beaten the prisoners if don't hand over the beds and foods. Abolishment of the Concentration Camps Abooksigun Eluwilussit wanted to sign a document to abolish all Concentration Camps and hand civil rights to all racial minorities as equal citizenship, but that was never accomplished despite the Anti-Racism Act was signed into law by Abooksigun Eluwilussit.